The 7 Keys To Myth Castle
by XxSilentXSoulxX
Summary: Once Hiei had returned to demon world, he escaped out of Mukuro's grasp. Hiei met a girl named Horuka, who was the 1st key and a beggining to a new adventure. As soon as the girl met him, he vanished. And alone, the girl had to withstand being with a demo


**Chapter 1-**

**Part 1:**

Hiei had nowhere to go anymore. Mukuro had told him off just the other night, that he didnt need him anymore. Hiei kept thinking how much a bitch she was, after all he did for her, this is how she thanked him. For a few weeks Hiei had been working for her, being her heir, helping her in what she needed to be done. In other words, Mukuro had been using him. Hiei knew this, but he didnt want to say anything. He didnt want to hurt her feelings. He wanted to say something, but he had hidden emotions he could not find.

Hiei didnt have anywhere to go anymore.He didnt have business returning back to the ningenkai (Human World). He didnt want to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, nor any of the others. Especially Kurama, after having a hard time leaving them all behind. "This was a bright idea.." Hiei murmurred to himself.

He had been walking for a few hours on his own in the makai (demon world). "Maybe I should go back to the human world." He thought. His voice trailed off as he saw a dark shadow before him. He acted fast and got his left hand to his shieth, getting ready to take out his Katana.

But nothing happened. "Come out. I know you are there. Whoever you are." He said trying to sound calmed. But the truth was, he was scared. He didnt feel like in the fighting mood. He felt like dying.

Still, the dark figure remained. It did not move, nor did it bothered to.

"This is getting irratating! Who the hell are you?" Hiei manage to choke out.

The dark figure then started to faint away. It was moving, Hiei thought to himself. Away from him. "Wait!"

Hiei stopped and thought to himself, why did he wanted that shadow to wait? Maybe he wanted to know who it was, or maybe, to talk to it, to get rid of the pain of being alone.

What ever the reason, Hiei knew one thing, "He isnt getting away from me."

Hiei chased after the dark figure. What ever it was, moved fast. Even using his speed, he couldnt catch up to it.

He kept having flashbacks, Back to the time, he was fighting in the dark tournament, when he first met Yusuke, when he faught Kurama in the human world. He didnt know what they meant, or why he kept remembering.

He didnt want to remember any of it. But then, he had froze, and stopped racing after the shadow. "What is going on? Why am i feeling this way?"

Hiei fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He felt dizzy. I guess he should have felt that way, after not eating for a few days. The whole sky was dark, and the trees spun around him non stop. He started to sweat, and his heart started to beat faster by the second...He fainted.

**Part 2:**

Hiei gasped for breath as he was felt as if he was choking, or drowning. He noticed water racing down his lips. He coughed. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He shot out to whoever was giving him a drink.

A young girl with brown hair and dark brownish eyes set on his. "You're awake." She said trying to sound as a question. Hiei answered. "Yes. What are you?" Hiei tried to get up. He found himself in a small tent, not much room, but he looked around. It seemed as 2 tents sowed together.

"My name is Hari, Horuka Hari." She smiled. "No I meant, '**_what _**are you?' I dont trust anyone." He mumbled. The girl looked at him suspiciously. "What?" He shouted. "Nothing, I guess you should feel that way after who ever left you out there to suffer." She answered him. "I'm human."

Hiei finally manage to get up. Hari got on her feet and backed away from him. She looked at his muscular body, and his face. He wore black pants, and a blue shirt. His eyes were dark black, but, with a closer look, they were crimson red. His hair was spiky black, and had a white starbursts in front. He wore a bandana around his forhead, conceiling something hidden.

She wanted to remove it when she had found him in the middle of the night. But when she tried, something started to glow red from underneath. She had to stopped. She was afraid of what might be underneath it. She had planned to ask. But she didnt want to be rude.

Once Hiei had gotten up on his feet. The girl went to another part of the tent and got his black robe she had put outside leaving it to dry. She gave it to him, a bit moist. "What's this?" He asked her. "Its your robe." She replied with a weak smile. "I know, but why is it wet?" He asked trying not to sound mean. "It was dirty, so i washed it." She said moving a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hiei didnt say anything after looking at her palms. They were wet and red, from scrubbing. "Thanks.."

Hari smiled a bit. She tried not to bore her guest. And she didnt want to be rude either, so she had to ask for his name. But before she could do that, he had vanished right infront of her eyes.

She gasped a bit, but she kind of expected him to leave. She didnt want anything from him. Yet she felt as if she needed to thank him.

**Part 3:**

Meanwhile..In The Human world.

Kurama sighed a bit. Its hasn't been long since Hiei left. And Kurama rarely seen Yusuke anymore. He always skipped school. Even Kayko followed him now. Kurama didnt care though. He felt happy Yusuke had someone to look after, someone who also understood him.

Though, he felt lonely without someone to talk to, and all the other girls crowded him, and congradulating him for passing the exit exams. He was moving on to his next year of school, and he would get even more bored doing nothing over summer vacation.

He had been thinking a lot of what had occured a couple of weeks ago. He was concentrating looking outside the window. He saw the leaves move along with the rythm of the wind. Before he knew it, he had stared off into space.

"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara appeared infront of the window.

Kurama gasped and fell off his chair.

"Kuwabara? What are you doing?" He asked as he fixed his hair into place.

Everyone in the room, the girls, looked at him with a weird expression. Kurama just smiled shamefully, and turned around to face Kuwabara, and found him gone.

"Are you alright?" A girl walked up to him. She had short brown hair as well as her eyes. "Yeah. Im fine."

Kurama ignored what she had said and ran out of the room trying to find Kuwabara and see what he wanted. He passed through the principal's office without getting caught. He turned a corner and was pulled to one side as he did.

Kurama fell once again. "Sorry Kurama. Didnt mean to do that." A raspy voice behind him said. Kurama got to his feet and dusted himself off. "You should really stop doing that." He said.

"Sorry, but its an emergency! I got a call from Botan." He said. "Botan? Something to do with Spirit world? What is it?" Kurama asked worried. "Its alright, calm down. But Hiei escaped from Mukuro. He has been missing for days. And Yusuke cant get there in time. He's too busy off training." Kuwabara paused and waited for Kurama.

"I guess Koenma wants me to go and find out about his where-abouts, am i correct?" Kurama asked. "Yeah," Kuwabara nodded, "He said to hurry. Mukuro is getting impatient, and soon they might ask for Hiei, and where he is. She cant keep pretending he is sleeping, or on a mission."

"Agreed."

**Part 4:**

Kurama had arrived comming down from the sky. He emitted a redish light from his body making it safely for him to be in the Makai (demon world). He brushed his hair back with his fingers. He looked around the makai, and started to walk off. He didnt know where exactly to go. But he knew much of the Makai, and he wasnt stupid enough to forget his home and get lost. But the makai was big, so he was cautious where he went.

I shouldnt have walked out on Mukuro like that, I should have just stayed there until she send someone to take me somewhere. I knew she was using me. But why, i did not understand. She is indeed a lot of things, but why is she turning her back on me now? I agreed i would stay with her, at her side. And now, she does this to me.

Hiei kept thinking. He didnt do anything since he last saw the brown haired girl. He didnt feel like going back to her. He already thanked her, and he didnt want to do anything more. He didnt want to be seen with a human, less a human girl, especially in the Makai.

Why should i care if i am seen with a human girl or not? I could care less what they think, Hiei thought. He had been staring down at her tent, keeping an eye on her. He didnt know why, but he wanted to know if she was a bit different than those other girls always following him in the Ningenkai. Hiei took one last glance back. He left.

He had nothing else to do but wander around. He felt as if he had no perpous in life anymore. Except for keeping Yukina safe. But she was, she was back home in the Ice lands. Back where she belongs. He didnt know what to do anymore. He had been walking around for a few minutes and stopped. He looked at a tree curiously.

He sighed a bit and began punching it. In less than 3 hits, the tree incinigrated before him into ashes. He felt so alone, and with no perpous in life, he felt even worser.

At least with Yusuke, in the dark tournament, I had something to do. Now everything is so..useless, Hiei thought. After a few minutes, Hiei went up to a high tree and rested there. Once he had closed his eyes, he fell asleep right away.

**Part 5:**

Hari had a strange feeling. She didnt know what it was, but she kept on doing what she was working on. She kept thinking about the guy in black a lot. She didnt know why. But she had him in her mind the whole day. All she knew about him was, she found him lying in the ground, and his appearance.

But something about him intrigued her. "I should really stop.." She told herself as she put some clothes to dry.

Hari froze in her position. She heard something behind her, a flash of red light shot at her when she had slowly turned her face around. The red flash of light had slashed her cheek and blood started to drip.

Hari closed one eye where her cheek was slashed. She raised her hand and brushed it off and turned around, seeing 3 guys in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked them.

She looked at the 3 guys. They were demons. 1 of them had light blue eyes, and his hair was red all pointy. His clothes were all white, except for his shoes which were black. The other one had redish eyes. He looked weird. His eyes looked as if he was a seriel killer with no regrets. The last guy, had white long hair. He seemed normal out of all of them. His eyes eyes were dark brown, he looked innocent, he had this look on his face as if he had regrets. But Hari payed no attention to him.

"Horuka...Horuka Hari." One of the guys said. He was the one with light blue eyes and red hair.

"Its Horuka from now on. What do you want?" She asked curiously.

"I knew it was you. My name is Keeir. And i want you to come with us." His voice was quite deep, and his stare seemed deadly.

"What if I dont? What's in it for me? And what do you want from me?" She continued to ask.

"Asking too many questions at one time is bad for you." Another guy said staring at her with his redish eyes.

"...I am not going. I refuse." Horuka said standing straight glaring at those redish eyes.

"Then we have no choice." Keeir snapped his fingers and the guy with white hair started to move forwards.

The guy with white hair, didnt mention his name. He started to chant a spell with his eyes closed.

Horuka Hari began to stepback away.

"This wont hurt you, much." Keeir mentioned.

The guy in white hair had finished. Nothing happened. Yet, a few seconds had passed, and nothing changed except the ground started to shake.

"Gah!" Horuka Hari tried to maintain balance.

"Shockings. The surrounding is set. Come up and arise now!" The guy with white hair shouted.

Pins arised from the ground around Horuka Hari, and started to bend boxing her in. _What do they want from me?_ She thought.

She tried to break the pins comming from the ground, but as soon as her fingers touched the solid surface of the pins, she was shocked by a blue and yellow light of electricity. Her whole body got paralyzed.

"Someone..Help me.." She manage to choke out in a small whisper before she fainted.

"There is no one to save you...at least for now." The white haired guy whispered back as his eyes examined the pain Horuka was feeling.

**Part 6:**

The trio had arrived at a giant palace. The palace was pearly white, and had metal gates. The surroundings around the palace were like any normall palace. There was a small village, and outside the village was nothing but trees, and traps that hunters had put.

"Where should we do with her now, Keeir?" The guy with white hair asked.

"Keep her in the 'Sacred Chamber', Shimatoru, lock her door and dont let her out, no one goes in or out." Keeir answered him.

The guy with red eyesgrowled. "Keeir, why do we need the girl anyway?" He snapped.

"You will see in due time Hyan. In the meantime..we need her here." Keeir told him.

Hyan's red eyes glowed a bit. He started to walk out of the room and walked around a corridor of the palace. "What ever.."

Shimatoru followed Keeir's orders and took the girl in her arms and took her into the Sacred chamber. The sacred chamber was nothing but a room decorated in gold. The entrance door had red prisms around it, and a snake drawing around the knob. Shimatoru opened the door and set her inside the room.

"You can stop pretending now. I know you are awake." Shimatoru told her.

Horuka Hari didnt listen to him, after a few seconds, and opened her eyes, she sat up and looked at him. His eyes were the same since she first took a glance at him.

"Shimatoru." He said as he put his hand in front of her as a greetings.

Horuka Hari didnt trust him, but his eyes made her feel pity for him. She reached over to his hand and shook it. "Horuka." She said.

"Hm, i like your other name too. Hari. Its quite nice." Shimatoru said politely.

"Why are you being so nice after what you did to me?" She brought it up.

"I had to, if i wanted you to live. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because..I once saw you."

**Part 7:**

"Shimatoru!" Keeir shouted.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Horuka Hari asked.

"Shimatoru! Get the hell over here! Now!"

"Maybe later." Shimatoru said as he walked out the door and went over to Keeir.

Hari sighed and looked at the paintings in the room. There were some about hunting, killing, blood spills, and wars. There were also some that had trees, flowers, other animals. But one painting caught her interest the most. It had painted gold around the portrait. And there was a raibow in a dark place she couldnt quite make out. It even had a small quote, she read, ''7 keys will open the door to your heart'' She didnt understand, but she liked it. There were some flowers, roses, and a dark shadow on them shaped like fangs.

"What is it Keeir?" Shimatoru asked.

"Did the girl have anything with her?"

"I haven't checked her. She is sleeping." He lied as he looked into his eyes seeing what could be wrong.

"Did she carry anything with her?" He asked again.

"No." He answered again. "What is wrong?"

Keeir frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed trying to calm down walking back and forth.

"Hyan found out more information. We need that jewel. We need it in order to do the ritual!"

"What Jewel? The Kage Jewel?"

"Yes. Wake her up. Tell me what she knows. And dont leave anything out." Keeir said.

"Right."

**Part 8: **

Hari was looking at the painting and sighed trying to think what it meant.

"Like it?" Someone said behind her. It was Shimatoru.

"M-hm," Hari nodded.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"No. What is it?" She asked Shimatoru.

"There is a room in this palace. A hidden room. And inside that room, you get transported to another part of this world. And there, its supposivly said, that there is A place called Myth Castle And in there is another door. And you open it using the 7 keys." He answered.

"What are the keys?" Hari asked.

"No one knows really."

"Oh."

"Hey, Hari..?"

"What is it?" -Hari asked him as she walked over to a bed she saw and sat down at the edge of it Shimatoru.

"Do you know anything about a jewel?"

"A jewel? You mean the Kage jewel? I've heard about the stories, rumors, but, i have'nt seen it for myself." She answered.

"Oh. You remind me of someone i used to know." Shimatoru said as he looked outside an open window in the sacred chamber room. He leaned his arms on the flat surface of the window and looked at the dark sky. It was night, and the stars glittered.

Hari sighed a bit. "I want to get out of here. What do you guys want with me anyway?" Hari asked as she laid down on the bed facing the ceiling.

"I wish i can help. But i can only do so little. But i'll tell you, if you dont try and run away." He answered her as he went over to Hari and sat across from her.

"What is it?"

"They want the 7 keys."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"The believe that you are the first out of the 7. After they have gathered all 7 keys, they will sacrifice them all, in a ritual."

"Sacrifice?"

"As in kill you. But, this only works 2 ways. 1, gathering the 7 keys, in order for that to work. You need to be a virgin. And not just you, but the other 6 keys as well." Shimatoru explained.

"Wait, are all keys females?" Hari asked.

"Yes. At least we think so." Shimatoru told her.

All of a sudden, Shimatoru and Hari heard a loud knock on the door. Hari got to her feet, and looked at Shimatoru. "Just follow my lead." Shimatoru whispered.

He opened the door, and in came in Hyan. "Hyan? What do you want?"

"Hope you dont get too confortable with our...guest." He said.

"What do you want?" Shimatoru asked again.

"Did you find anything?" Hyan looked over at Hari.

"No. She doesnt know anything." Shimatoru blocked his view as he lead him away from the room.

"I just came to tell you this too. The Orb is mentioning another element. Water. We found our other key." Hyan grinned.

**Part 9:**

There was a girl nearby a pond, and a water fall behind it. The girl had the appearance of a 16 year old. She had brown eyes, brown hair with blode highlights.She was sitting down stroking her finger in the pond, making ripples appear.

"Shimatoru, there she is. Do what you have to do to get here." Keeir told him behind the bushes.

Shimatoru nodded and jumped out. The girl looked up and didnt see anything, but she was shocked. She got up to her feet and looked who was around.

Keeir pulled on some chains that were tied to Hari's neck and wrists, and she came sliding close to him.

"Nn-gh."

"Dont worry, I wont bite. I just want you to stay away from the fight." Keeir said.

"Dark forces around this surroundings come together and grant my wish. I command the air to arise and lift that who is thy enemy." Shimatoru started to chant.

"What are you doing?" Hari shouted to Shimatoru.

"...Arise and grant my wish!" He shouted again as he crossed his hands into a 'T' and took out his right index finger. Inside his hand was a white jewel. He used it and created a whip chain, and slashed it over to the girl.

"Ah!" The girl screamed and jumped out of the way.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she got away from whoever was there.

Shimatoru came out and had the whip on his right hand. "My name is Shimatoru. Sorry for the scare. But i need you to come with me. If you do not We might have to use force." He said nicely.

"I dont think so pal. Who the hell do you think you are attacking a pretty lady like myself?" She said rushing her fingers across her long brown hair.

Keeir came out from hiding behind a bush and appeared in front of her. "Heh, no. Tell me, what's your name?" Keeir asked.

The girl frowned for a bit. "My name is, Misty." Misty looked at Shimatoru. "Why do you want me anyway?" She turned to look over at Keeir.

Keeir grinned, and sighed as he closed his eyes and walked around Misty figuring out what to say.

"Well, to put it as simple as i can, we need you to be a part of our group."

"What group? I only see 2."

"Hm, wrong." Keeir snapped his fingers.

Behind Keeir, Hyan came out of the bush, and tugged on some chains. Hyan pulled on the chains and tangled it around his left hand and pulled with the right. Out of the bushes, came out Horuka as she tried to resist being slid over to his legs.

"Get up." Hyan commanded as if she was a dog.

Keeir turned around, pulled out his hand and lifted it up. As he did, Horuka was lifted up to her feet. "You can quit the act now Hyan."

"What act?" He said as he vanished from where he stood.

Horuka growled a bit. "How come you never told me you had powers?"

Keeir shifted his eyes to her. "Levitation. And Phycic abilities. Thats all of my powers. They arent that great, but when you see what im capable of doing, you should be afraid."

Misty wondered a bit. "So, so, this is everyone? Shimatoru, Keeir, Hyan, and Horuka?"

"Misty dont join. I was forced to join their little quest. And i dont think you want to know what they will do."

"Dont-!" Shimatoru signaled herusing telepathy.

"Youknow what we are going to do already? Hm, thoughtmy secret would last abig longer." Keeir grinned.

**Part 10**

"Shimatoru, I know it was you. I knew you would be the traitor. Now tell me what you told her. Everything."

Shimatoru sighed and told him using telepahy, but Keeir didnt react one bit. He knew Shimatoru was going to say something and try to help, especially a girl.

Misty slowly made her way over to Horuka and whispered to her, "So you are in this too? What are they planning?"

"They are trying to open something. If you are strong, dont join, but if you arent. Please join in." She whispered back.

"Misty, Hari, I am not bad person. I just had to act like the way i did. You would understand Misty. Youre a demon right?" Keeir signaled her.

Misty nooded. She crossed her hands and waited.

"Well, i guess you should know who Zen is right?" He asked.

"Yes, I know who that is. His army of vampires attacked me once. Hmph, i could have taken them on." She answered.

"But you couldnt, his army is too big. And he is planning on creating more soon. We are just trying to stop that bastard. He wants to get what we are trying to find first. We have been working on this for too long, and i am not about to lose this to a disgraceful vampire." Keeir growled.

"Where is he found?" Horuka Hari asked.

"That's what we want to know." Shimatoru frowned.

Keeir stared at Shimatoru. "So Misty, will you join us?"

"I guess I will. Just dont hurt anyone."

More To Come!-


End file.
